Matt Flynn
Tyler, Texas |college = LSU |draft = 2008 – Round: 7 – Pick: 209 |teams = Green Bay Packers (2008–11) Seattle Seahawks (2012–) |home = |road = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Packers |type2 = Packers |links = |credit = }} Matt Flynn (born June 20, 1985, in Tyler, Texas) is the back-up quarterback for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Packers in the seventh round of the 2008 NFL Draft, where he has served under Aaron Rodgers. On January 7, 2008, Flynn led LSU to a BCS National Championship, beating Ohio State 38-24 to become the undisputed #1 team in the nation. Flynn was named offensive MVP of the game. College career Flynn enrolled at Louisiana State University and redshirted the 2003 NCAA Division I-A football season, as did the other LSU quarterback signee, JaMarcus Russell, who later would become notable for being the first overall draft pick of the 2007 NFL Draft by Oakland Raiders. In 2004, he served as third string quarterback as a redshirt freshman, behind starter Marcus Randall and backup JaMarcus Russell. During Flynn's sophomore season, the departure of Randall forced Russell and Flynn to battle for the starting QB position. Russell eventually got the job, leaving Flynn as backup during his sophomore and junior seasons After Russell was drafted first overall in the 2007 NFL Draft by the Oakland Raiders, Flynn became the starting quarterback as a senior for the LSU Tigers during the 2008 season. He led the Tigers to a 12-2 record, defeating Tennessee in the SEC Championship to earn a birth to the 2008 BCS National Championship Game against the Ohio State Buckeyes. On January 7, 2008, Flynn led LSU to a BCS National Championship, beating Ohio State 38-24. Flynn was named offensive MVP of the game. As the starting quarterback for LSU, Flynn led the Tigers to an undisputed #1 poll position. Professional career Green Bay Packers Flynn was drafted by the Green Bay Packers in the seventh round (209th overall) of the 2008 NFL Draft. On July 23, he was signed to a four-year rookie contract through the 2011 season. He is currently listed as the Packers' second string quarterback, having won the competition for the back-up role to Aaron Rodgers, beating out fellow rookie and second-round pick Brian Brohm. The battle for the second string position an intriguing battle in camp. Flynn was seen as being less talented than Brohm because of Brohm's superior size, arm and foot speed, coupled with the fact Brohm was selected much higher in the draft compared to Flynn. However, Brohm would be released by the Packers in favor of Flynn. On December 19, 2010, Flynn made his first NFL start against the New England Patriots after Rodgers was not medically cleared to start following a concussion a week earlier. Flynn threw three touchdown passes; one each to John Kuhn, James Jones and Greg Jennings against New England, but threw an interception for a touchdown in the second half. The game went down to the final play when Flynn, with the ball at the New England 15-yard line, lost it when he was sacked. The Packers lost the game 31-27. Flynn completed 23 of 37 passes for 254 yards in the loss. On January 1, 2012, Flynn made his second NFL start against the Detroit Lions after Coach Mike McCarthy chose to rest Aaron Rodgers as well as veterans Clay Matthews and Charles Woodson . Flynn threw Career-Highs and Packers Franchise Records for touchdown passes and single-game passing yardage, with 6 and 480, respectively. He finished the game with a passer rating of 136.4, going 31-44 with 1 INT. 2012-2013 After the completion of the 2011 season, Matt Flynn signed with the Seattle Seahawks. He competed in a quarterback battle with recently drafted Russell Wilson and lost the starting job. He served as Wilson's backup for the 2012 season. After the completion of the season, he was traded to the Raiders for a fifth round pick. Matt Flynn once again competed in a quarterback competition between Terrelle Pryor and Tyler Wilson. He lost the starting job in the preseason to Terrelle Pryor. He was released during the middle of the season. Flynn then worked out for the Buffalo Bills, where injuries struck two of their three quarterbacks. After they had recovered, Flynn was again released. Coming Home Matt Flynn resigned with the Packers after injuries to Aaron Rodgers and Seneca Wallace. On November 24 in a game against the Vikings, Flynn replaced a struggling Scott Tolzien. Though the Packers didn't win that day, they didn't lose and tied the game 26-26. Flynn was named the starter for the next game against the Lions, but lost 40-10. The next Sunday, Matt Flynn finally got a win. The Packers beat the Falcons 22-21. He won again the next week after overcoming a 3-26 deficit against the Dallas Cowboys. Sadly, he lost the next week to the Pittsburgh Steelers, 38-31. Though his contract had expired at the completion of the season, the Packers re signed him through the 2014 season with a deal worth $1.07 million. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Matt Flynn profile * Packers.com - Matt Flynn profile * LSU Tigers - Matt Flynn profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers quarterbacks Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers starting quarterbacks Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions